


Of Fun and Flying

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu!! ficlets based on prompts from tumblr. Will include a range of characters, themes and ships.Feel free to request fics! :)





	Of Fun and Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This first ficlet is for @raefill on tumblr :)
> 
> She requested KageHina with the prompt “There’s no going back if we do this.”

**“There’s no going back if we do this.”**

Kageyama was shaking. Not in such a way that would be overly obvious to anyone other than Hinta, but for Hinata, who was standing close to the taller boy, his hand clasped in Kageyama’s own, it was. The pair stood in the line for the biggest rollercoaster at the theme park the team had chosen for their annual end of year ‘thing’. Most of the team had already gone to find food, but Hinata had insisted that he go on “one last one!”, and who was Kageyama to decline him. They stepped up to the last exit point in the cue before you _had_ to go on the ride and Kageyama swallowed thickly. He didn’t dislike rollercoasters, not at all, but this one in particular was beyond any kind of rationality. Plus, if even Noya refused to go on it, then there was definitely something to worry about.

Hinata, now realising his boyfriend’s fear, considered the situation properly. “There’s no going back if we do this.”

“ _Really_ Sho?” Kageama worked to keep his voice steady. “There has to be a way for you to sound less ominous…”

“Ominous?” Hinata chuckled. “I wouldn’t say so, we just passed the last exit before they put us on the ride…so,” Hinata drew out the vowel sound, “no going back.”

“Oh.”

“Tobio, you’ll be fine! _I’m_ with you!”

Kageyama grinned, bumping his shoulder to Hinata’s, “true.”

Hinata gave Kageyama’s hand a squeeze as they reached the front of the line. “We’ll be fine.”

“We’ll be fine.” Kageyama repeated, thinking that quite possibly, he may actually enjoy this ride.

Hinata gave his boyfriend a wide grin, noticing, quite happily, that Kageyama had stopped shaking.

 

 

 


End file.
